


Горячий шёпот

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Вкус алкоголя на губах Элиота не нов, но сейчас ощущается совсем иначе, намного слаще, чем когда они целовались в прошлый раз.





	Горячий шёпот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203162) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 

Вкус алкоголя на губах Элиота не нов, но сейчас ощущается совсем иначе, намного слаще, чем когда они целовались в прошлый раз. Может, и правда иначе, а может, так только кажется из-за того, что сейчас они оказались в ловушке под открытым тёмным небом, усыпанным звёздами. В этом крошечном уголке Филлори, куда они прибыли за третьим ключом, всё воспринимается совсем по-другому.

Внезапно он понимает, что вот уже второй раз Элиот делает нечто подобное — даёт ему именно то, что нужно, именно тогда, когда нужно. В прошлый раз они целовались, когда их переполняли эмоции и магия, которой нужно было дать выход. Квентину нужно было чистое удовольствие животного секса, нужно было тереться, гладить, подставляться, царапаться и терзать чужую плоть. И в тот момент магия толкнула его к Элиоту. Не к Элис, которую он любил, не к Джулии, самому близкому человеку в мире, и даже не к Марго, хотя в итоге та и оказалась третьей в их постели.

Элиот — магнит, к которому тянет в минуты нужды. В тот раз между ними было грубое удовольствие, жёсткая честность и грязный оргазм, сейчас — всё по-другому. Но лишь Элиот — константа в обоих случаях.

Небо — чёрное одеяло, усеянное прозрачными звёздами. Холодно, и эти звёзды, белые и далёкие, кажутся ещё более холодными. Но только не Элиот. У него горячее тело, и Квентин льнёт к нему, касается пальцами и губами. Так приятно укрыться в его сильных руках, двигаться вместе с ним, отдаваться и получать в ответ. Каждый шёпот, каждый стон, его имя, произнесённое горячим выдохом, ощущается как личная победа, как самое полное удовольствие за всю жизнь. Квентин не знает, как Элиоту это удаётся, ведь никто другой не умеет так же. Секс с другими — это удовольствие, свобода, веселье и потакание кинкам, даже любовь. Но с Элиотом — это совершенно другой опыт. Словно касаешься чего-то более глубокого и забираешь себе, словно принимаешь скрытую, ещё плохо изученную версию самого себя. Не просто приятный процесс между двумя людьми, но что-то, меняющее жизнь обоих, и жизни каждого в отдельности.

Настоящий ключ, отражающий красоту жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
